


Walk-In Closet

by theangelcastiella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelcastiella/pseuds/theangelcastiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes back to school for the first time in seven years and meets Ruby. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk-In Closet

Hunting was easy. The rhythm, the research, the late-night endeavors into dark creepy places. Easy. Dependable. Typically the same.

High school, however? Not even Sam’s ‘study plan’ could have prepared you for that.

It wasn’t as though you’d never been to school. Before the Winchesters had taken you in, you’d gone every day like any normal kid. Then, on the last day of seventh grade, your parents had been killed and left you with nowhere to go. Desperate, alone, and thirsty for revenge, you hadn’t really given the Winchesters a chance. One look at your stubborn face and Sam had given in (Dean reluctantly agreed, after a stare-off with his baby brother). Fast forward five years, and you should have been enrolled for your senior year, but with hunting constantly moving you it hadn’t been easy. Normally you wouldn’t have a problem with it. But as time went by, you began wondering if you’d ever make a friend your age again. Not to mention the fact that you still hadn’t had your first kiss.

One night, the beginning of August, Sam had come into your room and sat on your bed. It was easy to see that he had something to say. 

“So, I’ve been thinking, Y/N. You need to start planning for your future.”

You laughed. “My future? What future? For all I know, I could die tomorrow. Hunting is my future, Sammy.”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be. Look, we don’t know what could happen. Something is always after Dean and I, and you could get left here alone-”

“You will not be leaving me here. I can take care of myself, and you boys can take care of yourselves too! Nobody is dying!” Your face was flushed, and you could feel the fight-or-flight instinct coming on just from the mention of being left alone.

“You just said that you didn’t know if you would survive tomorrow, Y/N!” Sam snapped. The breath rushed out of your lungs as his words settled into you. He was right. There was no guarantee. 

“Go on,” you mumbled, sniffling quietly. If there was one thing you hated, it was thinking about losing everybody you loved. Again.

“Dean and I have been talking, and… We enrolled you in school.”

Your head snapped up, all loving thoughts about the Winchesters gone. “You did  _ what _ ?”

“I can drive you every morning when I get up to train, and Dean should be picking you up in the afternoons. This is it; this is your shot at a normal life.”

Enraged, you stood and took the advantage of being taller than the sitting Sam. “I don’t want a normal life! I want to hunt, and be with you guys! What about when we find a case and have to drive thousands of miles away, huh?”

“Look, Y/N, we told your teachers that our work takes us all over the country. They made it very clear they’ll be willing to make ends meet.”

Shaking your head and biting your cheek as hard as you could, you fled the room, and promptly running straight into Dean.

“Woah there, kiddo, what’s got you in such a big hurry?”

“You’re putting me in high school?”

Dean’s joking demeanor dropped quickly in exchange for what you called his ‘parenting face’. “Now, sweetheart, I know it seems crappy-”

“It doesn’t seem crap. It is crap. I haven’t been with kids my age for five goddamn years! How am I- I don’t know how to- I just-”

Dean didn’t hesitate, he just drew you in, wrapping his arms tightly around you. “Breathe, Y/N. Breathe. Whaddaya say we go for a ride? Maybe you’ll get to drive, huh? Sound like a plan?”

Reluctantly, you nodded your head, wiping the tears from your face. Dean led you to the car and drove around the city for a while, explaining why school could be good for you now that you finally had a permanent home again, and even why he regretted not taking it more seriously (not that you believed him). He promised that if you still hated it after the first semester, you could drop out. You couldn’t argue with that.

Now, here you were, in one of Lebanon’s public high schools. It wasn’t as bad as you’d thought, though you weren’t the best of students (sleeping during class was an activity you often partook in). Because of your refusal to participate, you found yourself friendless. Homework was done alone, as were any projects. For a while, you even ate lunch alone. But that all changed on a particularly cloudy October day when a girl with dark hair and a playful smile dropped her tray next to yours. 

“All right, new girl, I’m sick of looking at your lonely face everyday. It’s pathetic, and makes me want to puke in my mouth a little. I figured the only way to get rid of it was by coming over here and doing it myself.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder and extended her hand. “The name’s Ruby. And you are…?”

You coughed awkwardly and shook her hand. “Y/N. Y/N Winchester.”

“Nice name. What brings you all the way to Lebanon, Kansas, Y/N Winchester?”

You sighed, rolling a grape between your fingers. The cafeteria was loud as usual and the noise was giving you a wicked headache. 

“My, um… My brothers.”

Ruby raised her brow, stabbing at the pizza on her tray with a plastic fork. “You don’t sound too sure of yourself there, Y/N.”

You shrugged.

“Gonna elaborate at all?” 

“If I feel like it.”

“Jeesh. No wonder you sit alone every day.” When you didn’t answer, Ruby narrowed her eyes at you, as if inspecting a rare specimen. “What? Want me to leave you alone or something?”

At her proposition, your heart sped up a little bit. You didn’t mind this girl sitting with you, even if she was a bit chatty.

“No! No. I like it, actually. You talking to me, I mean. It’s nice to hear something besides my subconscious for once. Sorry. My social skills are shit.”

Ruby grinned, popping a fry into her mouth (which seemed to be all she was eating). “You should sit at my table sometime. They’re so loud that it’s impossible to hear yourself think.” She pointed to a table aways behind her, where five or so girls sat laughing like there was no tomorrow.

“Maybe I will sometime,” you replied, returning her smile. The two of you continued to make light chatter, asking each other your favorite classes and whatnot. Before you knew it, the bell was telling you to go to your next class, and you were swept away from Ruby by a crowd of anxious freshmen. Each time you were in the hallway for the rest of the day, you scanned the masses for her. You wanted to ask for her number, because who knew if you’d have the courage tomorrow? Sadly, it was no use, and there was no choice but to wait.

\--

“Well, don’t you seem to be in a better mood.”

“Shut up, Dean,” you scoffed. “Where’s Sammy?”

“He’s out on another run or some crap like that. You know how it goes.” The two of you chuckled as Dean revved Baby’s engine and sped out of the parking lot. 

“Seriously though, Y/N- on a normal day, you don’t crack a smile at least until you’ve been home a couple hours. What changed?”

“When did you get so observant, Dean?”

“Don’t think I can’t tell you’re avoiding the question.”

That got a laugh out of you. “Fine, fine,” you said, putting your hands up in mock defense. “I just met someone, ‘s all.”

The car swerved for a moment, eliciting honks from the surrounding high school drivers. 

“You what? Met someone? As in a boy? Did you kiss him? Did he- I swear to God, Y/N Winchester-”

“Dean!” you groaned, covering your reddening face. “Relax, would you? I just made a friend is all! Ruby. She sat with me at lunch.”

Dean shut his eyes for a moment and regained his composure. “Ruby. Right. A friend. Girl. Okay.”

Living with brothers could be so annoying. Especially when they didn’t know you weren’t straight.

Later that evening, when you were sitting in your room, Sam decided to pop in. “Dean told me you met somebody today?”

Rolling your eyes, you shoved your laptop to the side. “Not like, romantically. I made a friend, I guess. God, that sounds childish, but there you go: the full scoop.”

Sam smiled and plopped down beside you, his long legs dangling off the bed. “Did you get her number or anything?” 

“No,” you said, turning the computer towards him. “But I did find her Facebook, after going through the friends of about four other people. I had to start at the school page and go from there. I didn’t even have a Facebook before tonight!” 

Your brother threw his head back and laughed. “I raised you right. Dean would have had a cow trying to that.”

You joined him in laughter for a while, leaning on his shoulder. “It’s been so long since I’ve had friends, Sam. Or anyone my age. I’m kind of scared.”

Sam pulled back, resting one hand on your shoulder and brushing hair behind your ear. “Hey, I know these things can be strange and weird. Maybe even scary. You’ll pull through it though, you always do. Anyone would be lucky to have a girl like you in their lives.” 

“Easy for you to say. You’re smart, and tall, and have nice hair. You and Dean make friends at the drop of a hat. I’m just the awkward little adopted sister who’s got absolutely no social skills. Nobody wants to be friends with that, none the less anything more.”

Sam’s grip tightened then, a stern expression on his face. “Y/N Winchester. You are not a ‘that’. Maybe you aren’t smart by standardized testing standards, but you’re smart by MY standards. You’ve become a damn good hunter, which takes more brains than it does brawn. And who says you don’t have social skills? How many times have you gotten information out of someone on a case? Just because you don’t have an exclusive friend group doesn’t mean you aren’t special. You may not be a Winchester by blood, but that doesn’t mean you’re any less family than Dean. Okay? Now come here.” He gave you a quick hug, nearly squeezing the life out of you, before standing and ruffling your hair. “Let me know how this goes, okay? Has she accepted your friend request yet?”

“No, not yet. I’ll give it time.”

“Good. Don’t think too much of it if not. You’ll see her tomorrow. Get some rest, okay? It’s getting late, and you have school tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me,” you groaned, and your door shut again. Merely a moment later, your computer dinged:  _ Ruby Tupointo accepted your friend request.  _

Heart racing, you opened Messenger.

_ Hey stranger, didn’t get a chance to ask your number earlier _

_ Y/N Winchester, did you make a facebook just to talk to little ole me? _

You swallowed nervously.  _ What makes you think that?  _

_ Maybe the fact that you have no pictures, or posts, or friends besides me? But hey, it’s just a guess.  _

_ Alright, you caught me. I guess I was never really a people person _

_ We have that in common. So, you sitting at my table tomorrow? We don’t bite. _

_ I’ll have to think about it… yeah, why not _

_ Alright, cool. I’ll ttyt, Y/N _

_ Ttyt?? _

_ Talk to you tomorrow. Lol _

Resisting the urge to facepalm, you shut the computer. It was obvious you had some catching up to do.

\--

Lunch couldn’t have come slower the next day, but it came none the less. You got your tray like normal, and looked around the crowded room. Ruby was nowhere in sight, and you bit your lip, unsure of what to do. You didn’t want to go to her table and have to make awkward introductions, but sitting alone would feel like breaking a promise. Needless to say, decision-making wasn’t really your thing.

“Hey you. Just gonna stand there, or are we gonna eat?” 

You spun around to see Ruby smirking at you, a tray of her own in her hands. 

“Ruby! Hey! I was just looking for you. Yeah.” You chuckled awkwardly. “Shall we sit down?”

“‘Shall we’? What is this, the 16th century? C’mon, let’s get you some friends.” She stepped in front of you and led you to her table, sitting down her fry-filled tray. The group of girls (and one awkward looking boy) in front of you all raised their heads, some of them glaring and some of them simply looking curious.

“Girls,” Ruby said, grabbing your arm and practically forcing you to sit, “this is Y/N Winchester. She doesn’t have any friends so she’s sitting with us now. Y/N, say hi.”

“Hi there,” you mumbled.

“Alright, now pay attention. This is Meg, who wants to go into nursing. She’s a complete bitch but somehow we get along. That’s her boyfriend, Cas. He’s a total nerd. Next to him is Charlie, who is gayer than gay and can hack just about anything you put in front of her. They’re basically inseparable. Hannah is the one in the pink sweater. She may be the quietest person you know, but she works harder than anyone. She’s probably going to be the class valedictorian. That’s Eve, don’t mess with her, she has every boy in this school begging on their knees. A snap of her fingers and your social life would be ruined, and she’s also very good at basketball.  Last, there’s Cassie, and some day she will probably be a World News reporter, or the author of your favorite book. Maybe both, like Gale Weathers from Scream.”

“I’ve seen you before, Y/N,” Charlie mused, twirling a pencil. “You have Ms. Miller third hour?”

You nodded, feeling suddenly very relieved.  _ Someone to talk to outside of lunch _ . “Yes! College Algebra is awful..”

“Dude, right? Coding I can do. Advanced math? Not so much.”

“If you think that’s bad, just wait until you get into Calculus,” said Hannah. She had a voice that somehow managed to be both quiet and intense. “ _ That _ is when the trouble begins.”

“I thought we decided this was a no-nerding zone,” Meg grumbled, sending a look Charlie’s way.

“Meg, do you  _ know  _ who you’re dating?” Ruby snapped. “Your boyfriend is probably the biggest nerd here. No offense Cassy.”

“I prefer Cas.”

Listening to the banter of the table was nothing short of entertaining, and as the weeks went on, you even found yourself becoming involved. You had to admit: it felt good to be a part of a few inside jokes here and there. It felt good to be part of a group of friends who stood up for each other despite their bickering. 

That wasn’t the only thing that had been changing, though. As time went on, you found yourself becoming closer and closer to Ruby. Almost to the point where it seemed you were becoming more than friends. You had come out to her, and told her about your brothers and your old life (leaving out the part about the monsters, of course). Ruby was nothing less than understanding. When she came out to you, you swore your heart soared straight out of your chest. 

You were texting her almost 24/7, and while Dean seemed pretty oblivious, it was getting harder to hide from Sam. 

“Just friends?”

“Texting that girl again, hmm?”

His constant investigations into your personal life were stressing you out, but at the same time, you couldn’t help but be relieved. The fact that Sam was teasing you meant that he accepted it. He accepted you, regardless of your sexuality. That on it’s own boosted your confidence enough to finally invite Ruby over to “study” (Sam had a few too many jokes to make about this excuse. He saw right through it but didn’t make a move to stop you). 

“So, this is where you live.” She said it like a statement instead of a question, her eyes roaming the undecorated walls. 

“Yeah,” you said, chuckling nervously. “It’s not much, but it’s safe and it’s home. You live with what you get, you know?”

Ruby’s voice went quiet. “Yeah. I know.” Then she gave you that heart-shattering smile of her’s and said, “So you gonna show me your room, or am I gonna have to find it myself?”

Before you could talk yourself out of it, you reached for her hand. She quirked her brow at you, but you could tell she was fighting a smile. 

“Let’s go.”

The first thing her eyes went to after opening your bedroom door was your closet, which in your haste to answer her knocks, you had forgotten to close.

“Is that… a walk in closet?”

“Yup! The only one in the house. Nice, right?”

Ruby snorted, sitting down on the bed. “Oh, the irony.”

“What’s ironic… oh, you know what, I don’t want to know. Let’s just, um, get to studying?”

In a heartbeat, Ruby snatched your hand and tugged you down to the bed, her other hand going to rest on your thigh. At your shocked expression, her smile spread, occupying her whole face.

“What, you thought I was actually coming over to study? I’m not an idiot. I know you don’t care about your grades.” Her hand started slowly sliding up your thigh, sending shivers down your back.

“Ruby…” You gently removed her hand, ignoring the thumping in your chest. “We can’t. I can’t.”

“You… can’t?” The hurt was obvious on her face, and it came to you that maybe you’d worded it all wrong. Quickly standing, you went and shut your bedroom door, then sitting in front of her once more. 

“Ruby.” Your hand found her’s and squeezed it tight. “I like you… A lot. I really do. But… I’ve never…”

“You’ve never kissed!” Just like that, her excited charisma was back. “I’m flattered that you chose me, really.”

“Shut up,” you laughed, throwing a pillow at her. “That’s not the only problem. My brothers could walk in on us at any time, and who knows what would happen then. I don’t want them to hate you or anything.”

Ruby pursed her lips, her thumb rubbing circles on your palm as she thought. All of a sudden, she stood, taking you off the bed with her, and dragged you to the closet.

“Now we can hide in the closet. Both metaphorically and physically. This was what I meant by ironic, by the way.”

You couldn’t help yourself then, a fit of laughter quickly overtaking you. It wasn’t long before Ruby joined in, the two of you giggling together in the small space. She was glowing, standing before you like an angel. A rude, bitchy, pain-in-the-ass, snarky angel. 

It was when you were wiping the tears from your cheeks that she shut your closet door and switched off the light, leaving you in private darkness. In an instant, your heart rate spiked. Her warm breath was on your neck. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Y/N? I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Your hands found her hips in the shadows and pulled her closer, so that she was almost touching you. “I’m ready.”

“Damn, Y/N. Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Ruby’s lips met yours, and even though you were shrouded in total darkness, you swore you could see a fire igniting between you. She didn’t move much at first, her lips brushing yours at a slow pace. Then she parted your lips a little more, and the fire spread. Her hands slid up your sides, and you tilted your head slightly to give her better access. She moved her mouth down, kissing the corner of your mouth, your jaw, your neck and chest. Each kiss pumped heat into your veins and spread goosebumps across your skin. You wrapped your hands in her hair and sighed, leaning against the wall as she gently nibbled at your neck.

“Don’t leave any marks,” you whispered, voice hoarse. 

“No promises.”

The thrill of possibly being caught sent a wave of excitement through you, and you brought Ruby’s face back to yours, kissing her harder than before. She smiled for a moment before responding, entangling her tongue with yours in an elaborate dance. You found yourself freezing for a moment, unsure of what to do with your hands. It must have been obvious, too, for Ruby pulled away. 

“Just relax, Y/N. Don’t be afraid to do what feels right.” 

In one fluent motion, you removed her top, running your hands over her stomach. She shivered at your touch, and soon your shirt joined hers on the ground, along with your bra. Her hands found your breasts quickly, causing your breath to hitch. Everything was heating up, your mind was spinning- no, the room was spinning, and Ruby was the source of it all. All you could feel was Ruby. Her hands, her breasts, her mouth, her tongue pressed against you. She was the only thing you heard, too, her light moans completely taking over your mind -

“Alright, what’s going on in here?”

You hardly had time to cover yourself before the closet door swung open, revealing Dean in his apron.

_ Shit. He told me what time dinner would be ready. _

“Y/N, are you - Jesus! What the fuck - Sammy!” 

As soon as his eyes landed on you, topless and sweaty, love bites surely forming on your neck, he slapped a hand over his eyes and staggered back. 

“Dean! Shut the door!” Panic quickly replaced the warmth you’d been feeling as the door slammed shut.

“You have fifteen seconds to put your clothes on or I am coming in there myself, Y/N Winchester.”

Hands trembling, you flipped the lights to see Ruby’s face contorted as she held in laughter. 

“That was fucking hilarious,” she whispered, and despite the situation, you found yourself struggling to hold back the laughter, too.

As soon as you got your clothes on, Dean opened the door again, telling the both of you to get your asses out of there. By then, Sam had run in, a gun in his hand. He'd apparently taken Dean’s yell the wrong way and was scanning the room. Ruby seized up at the sight of the gun and jumped behind you.

“Relax, Sam. Nothing happened, I swear.”

“Bullshit, nothing happened,” Dean yelled, practically yanking his hair out. “I was yelling for you for five minutes, and when I came in here to see what was happening, they're both in the closet making out! Shirts off and everything! I  _ never needed to see that _ , Y/N!” He broke off momentarily, looking back and forth between you and Ruby. You shuffled your feet. 

“You didn't tell us you were… were…”

“Not straight?” You filled, swallowing hard. “I know I didn't. I was too scared to, because we all know how people can react and I didn't think that you would hate me or whatever but I couldn't get past the thought that  _ maybe _ you would and it was hard enough to accept it for myself and-” 

Sam’s laughter boomed from his chest, interrupting your ramble. His eyes screwed shut from the strength of it, and you looked at Ruby in confusion. She seemed just as lost as you, but placed her hand in yours all the same. 

“Dean,” Sam wheezed, struggling for breath, “I fucking  _ told  _ you that they'd get together. You owe me twenty dollars.”

Your eldest brother looked shocked at this realization, the realization that he was  _ wrong. _ He tried speaking but only managed broken stutters before standing and walking out of the room, leaving you and Ruby alone with Sam. He had finished his fit of laughter, only seriousness left on his face. You sighed.  _ Here comes the lecture.  _

“Ruby, I know I've never met you, so I'm sorry to put you in the middle of all this. Y/N, you never need to be afraid of telling Dean and I something. Ok? We will always support you no matter who you are or who you love. But please… Be safe, alright?” You nodded, bringing him in for a quick embrace. 

“We’ll be out for dinner soon. Let us get our bearings,” you chuckled, shutting the door behind Sam. 

“Well,” Ruby mused, cupping your face. “That was nice and all, but I can't believe we both not only hid ourselves in the closet but also came out of the closet.” She snorted again, her nose crinkling up. “That is the most perfect irony I've ever witnessed. Thank you.” 

You pressed a quick kiss to her lips before walking out of the door. “Yeah, sorry about all that. That's just they way they are. I promise Dean is a good guy. But we should get out there before they come back.” 

One more kiss and you were out the door, hand in hand, ready to face whatever might happen next. 

  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
